This invention relates to a coin operated vending machine for dispensing folded maps. In the prior art there have been such vending machines and the present invention presents substantial improvements over them. One of the problems in the prior machines has been a tendency for the maps to be damaged while they are being removed from the machine. The present invention functions to eliminate this condition.
Another problem in the prior art has been a tendency for more than one map to be moved toward the exit slot so as to tend to cause the maps to jam and prevent easy removal. Means have been provided in the present invention to eliminate such jamming.
The prior art machines also have a theft problem which has been overcome in the present invention with an antitheft device.